


Strong

by derekyoupromised



Series: Sterek based on 1D Songs [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Based on a One Direction Song, But they're both painfully oblivious, Derek gets sick, Love Confessions, M/M, Stiles Moves Away, They're Mates, he has to go to university, scott is actually an okay friend, shocker - Freeform, they're in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:14:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25495918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/derekyoupromised/pseuds/derekyoupromised
Summary: When Stiles leaves for Harvard, he tries to tell Derek how he feels about the Alpha before he leaves.Derek doesn't want to tell Stiles that they're mates in fear of holding him hostage in Beacon Hills, so he keeps quiet about it.Turns out all that did was make Stiles slightly depressed & almost killed Derek.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Sterek based on 1D Songs [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1846984
Comments: 5
Kudos: 130





	Strong

**Author's Note:**

> This series is going to be lame af but I always get Sterek ideas when I listen to One Direction so here we are. This one is based on the song Strong (obviously) just tell me in the comments if I'm a loser for doing this (it's ok bb i already knew that anyways) and I'll delete it and we can pretend like it never happened :)

The last bag of clothes was thrown in the backseat of Stiles’ Jeep. He was finally done packing all of the essentials he’d need once he started university in Massachusetts three days from today. The Sheriff stood at the threshold, a proud smile on his face as he watched his son. Stiles was just about to head inside to grab his phone, when Scott parked his car next to Stiles’. The sun-kissed alpha and longtime friend stepped out of the jet black Mercedes with a large grin.

“I’ll head inside and let you boys say goodbye.” Stiles nodded at his father who closed the front door, offering some privacy. Scott slammed his car door shut and removed his sunglasses, attaching them to the neck of his t-shirt.

“So this is it then, my man?” Stiles laughed, never could he have imagined that one day he would finally leave this shithole of a town. There was nothing here for him anymore, he needed to test his wings and find his true calling, spread his horizons and all that sappy shit his father always said. Even if it meant leaving the people he loved the most.

“Only for three years.” Stiles assured him, hinting that he was planning on coming back. Beacon Hills might be a sad excuse for a town, but the people in it were extraordinary.

Scott sighed at that, a grim look on his face as he spoke his next words. “Don’t you dare come back to this dump, Stiles. Here’s your chance for a better life, don’t think for a second that you don’t deserve it.” The human grimaced. It had taken a lot of convincing from his friends and father to apply for Harvard. He honestly thought he wouldn’t get in, he had tried praying to the old man in the sky that someone smarter would take his place instead. Stiles didn’t feel ready to leave the life he had built here, with his father, Scott and his friends. _Derek._

Breaking the news for Derek had definitely been one of the hardest things Stiles had ever had to do, and he’s had to do a lot of hard things here in Beacon Hills. He feared of losing the bond that he and the werewolf had created over the years. With Stiles being hours away from him, who would be there to save him from doing stupid shit all the time? Who’s going to make sure he’s eating three meals a day? He’s been the one grocery shopping for the last three years so the Alpha wouldn’t starve to death (also Isaac and Erica were always complaining about Derek having no snacks).

Stiles knew his dad would eat meat a lot more often now that he’s not around to cook for him, but that was alright, he was getting older and Stiles likes to think his dad deserves nice things too. Also he made sure Parrish would keep an eye on the Sheriff while he’s gone, but who would keep an eye on his sourwolf?

“I’ll be back for Christmas.”

Scott smiles, engulfing his friend in a tight hug. “I’ll miss you, bro.” Stiles just hugs him a little tighter.

-

An hour later, when Scott left to take Allison out for dinner, and Stiles had said his goodbye’s to his dad, a certain Alpha decides to pay him a visit. Stiles looked up from where he was busy connecting his phone to his Bluetooth speaker, refusing to listen to mainstream songs on the radio for five hours straight. Derek awkwardly leaned against the front of his Jeep, not knowing what to say to the now young _man_ who’s stolen his heart.

Stiles smiled at the older werewolf, thinking about the right thing to say. It has always felt like there was something more between them, but neither man has taken the first step towards it. Almost as if they were afraid to break something they never had in the first place. Stiles always feel like he’s floating when he’s around Derek.

**_Drifting. Weightless. Waves try to break it. I’d do anything to save it. Why is it so hard to say it?_ **

“I always knew there was so much more for you than this.” The Alpha finally broke the silence, not daring to meet the younger man’s eyes, he instead drew circles on the cold, baby blue hood.

“I sometimes think about what could’ve happened instead of this, you know?” Derek finally met Stiles’ eyes with a curious expression etched on his beautiful face. They stood merely inches apart from each other, leaning their hips against the side of the Jeep’s front wheel.

**_So many words we’re not saying. Don’t want to wait ‘til it’s gone._ **

Stiles rests his hand next to Derek’s, relaxed hands laying on top of the hood of his car. He has to say it, it’s now or never. He knows this will make or break them, and he sure hopes it’s the first one. The Alpha doesn’t say anything, so Stiles takes that as an invitation to keep talking.

“Sometimes I just- I just _think_ of how much love that’s been wasted. It’s like people are always trying to escape it, and move on to stop their heart breaking. I just need you to know, _there’s nothing I’m running from_ , anymore.” Stiles gently moves his hand towards Derek’s, his heart fluttering at the mere touch. He diverts his eyes away from their hands and back to Derek’s face, trying to analyze it before saying the next four words. It comes out in a whisper, like he’s afraid Derek will turn around and walk away from him, “ ** _You make me strong_**.”

-

Stiles woke up sweaty, sadly still in his dorm in Massachusetts, from his phone ringing. Every day for the last two weeks he’s been dreaming about the day he left Beacon Hills, specifically about a certain hazel-eyed broody werewolf. Stiles thought Derek would reject him, laugh in his face and tell him to go to hell. Instead, the Alpha had smiled at him and placed a gentle kiss on his cheek as he sternly told the human to come back in one piece.

Stiles rubbed at his tired eyes, unplugging his phone from the charger and answering. He already knew it was Derek. The Alpha had been calling him at odd hours at least four times a week these past four months, asking Stiles about the weirdest of things. Like how to cook pasta, where he put Derek’s favorite book from the last time Stiles organized his bookshelf or what brand of muffins Stiles always bought to cheer up Isaac.

Although he found comfort in talking to Derek about life at home and get his mind off his extremely hard classes, it was also painful to hear his voice, knowing Derek probably didn’t feel the same way about him as he did about the Alpha. Stiles don’t think he could ever get over his infatuation with the wolf if they keep pretending everything’s the same.

“Hey, you.” Stiles yawned and glanced at the Apple watch on his wrist. At least Derek had let him sleep in today, it was nearly 8am.

“Stiles what spices do you add to your tomato soup?” Isaac rushed out, faint sounds of something boiling and the werewolf knocking over kitchen supplies in the background. Stiles removed the warm blanket from his tired body, slinging his legs over the edge of his small bed as he tried to comprehend what Isaac was saying, and why he was calling him from Derek’s phone.

“Uh, I’m pretty sure I left a whole folder with my mom’s recipes for Derek in one of the kitchen drawers.” The human winced at the sound of glass breaking on the other sound of the phone.

“Erica borrowed it last week and she hasn’t returned it yet, should I add oregano or thyme?” Stiles closed his eyes, demanding his brain to wake up and think clearly.

“Just a dash of both should do it.” He heard Isaac shuffling around on the other end. “Isaac? Why are you making soup at 8am and where’s Derek?”

“I promised I wouldn’t tell you.” Isaac whispered which only made Stiles panic.

“Isaac Lahey you will tell me what the fuck is going on or so help me God I will break off an extra-large branch of Mountain Ash, wrap it in wolfsbane, roll it in mistletoe and shove it up your fuck-“

“Okay! Okay!” Isaac interrupted. “I’m not supposed to tell you, but Derek is sick.” Stiles frowned, that didn’t make any sense.

“Werewolf’s don’t get sick, that’s like the whole point.” Isaac only sighed, and Stiles could hear him moving around before he answered him properly.

“Ever since you left, Derek’s become weaker. I-I don’t understand what’s happening to him.” Stiles frowned, standing up and frantically looking around for a clean shirt to wear as he held the phone pressed between his ear and shoulder.

“Has anything happened that I should know about? Hunters? Other werewolves?” Stiles shimmied on some jeans, grabbing his charger and throwing it inside of his backpack with his laptop.

“No, everything’s been awfully quiet around here, I think he might be-“

“Isaac? Who’re you talking to?” Stiles heard Derek ask, his voice sounded strained like he had a hard time breathing. That only made Stiles tie his converse quicker. He grabbed his backpack and his keys as he hung up on Isaac, sprinting to the parking lot. He was going to have to call the headmaster later, it was only a week until winter break anyways so he wouldn’t miss too much. Besides, Derek would always be Stiles’ priority, even if he wish he could let his feelings for the older werewolf disappear.

-

Stiles was in Beacon Hills after only three hours, he’s never driven so fast in his entire life. He parked the Jeep right outside the Hale house, not bothering with locking it as he rushed up the few steps and barged inside. Isaac stood in the kitchen, washing dishes as he cocked his head towards the stairs as if he knew Stiles would drop everything and check on Derek. The human nodded and hurried up the stairs, taking two steps at the time.

He opened the door to Derek’s room and was met with a foul stench of sweat. The Alpha had his back towards the door, seated on the side of his bed as he was clutching his stomach. Stiles noticed how pale Derek was, his black hair looked greasy and tousled like he had been pulling on it.

“Go away, Isaac.” He whispered weakly, Stiles closed the door behind him and carefully treaded over to the man he’s fallen in love with.

“Hey, big guy.” Derek whined at the sound of Stiles’ voice, his pupils were so large they covered the hazel of his eyes. Stiles sat down beside the wolf, wrapping an arm around his sticky shoulders.

“No more hallucinations, please. I can’t take it.” The werewolf cried out as he forced himself to look away from the human, leaving Stiles worried and angry at his friends that they hadn’t told him sooner about this. Derek was clearly sleep-deprived, dehydrated and he probably had a high fever as well. Stiles carefully guided Derek’s shaking body to lay down on the bed, whispering soothing words to the older man as he helped him out of his almost drenched t-shirt. The younger man rushed to open the window, letting in some cool fresh air, and stepped out of his shoes as he climbed in bed with his shivering Alpha.

“It’s going to be okay, Der. I’ve got you. I’m here now.” Stiles wrapped his arms around Derek’s cold shoulders, embracing him in an attempt to calm the wolf down. His heart beat increased when Derek roughly pulled Stiles towards him, scratching at the human’s neck with his stubble as he scented him.

**_So baby hold on to my heart. Need you to keep me from falling apart. I’ll always hold on, ‘cause you make me strong._ **

-

Derek woke up to a cold room, confused as to why he despite that felt incredibly warm again. These last two weeks had been hell without Stiles. His mother had once lectured him and his sisters on the importance of always being close to your mate once you’ve found them, for it could be lethal for the wolf if they were kept apart a longer time. Derek had always known the human was his mate, yet he didn’t dare to tell the man. Especially not when he found out Stiles was going to Harvard, away from all the pain and suffering that Beacon Hills offered. Even if he had wanted to, even if his wolf had howled in longing for its mate, Derek could never be so selfish as to ask Stiles to stay with him. He wouldn’t be able to forgive himself if he was what would keep Stiles back from discovering the world.

The Alpha stared longingly at the ceiling as he sighed, it was just another hallucination, Stiles wasn’t really here. He sat up, feeling ashamed for allowing himself to feel this weak and neglecting his responsibilities as an Alpha. His poor pack have all been too afraid to even enter his room, scared he would lash out at them like he had been lashing out on Isaac. Derek growled in disappoint at himself before he stood up and made his way downstairs to apologize to his already traumatized Beta.

As he came closer to the kitchen, he caught a strong scent of vanilla with a hint of peaches. His wolf rumbled with happiness at the scent, scratching and howling to be let out and run towards his mate. Derek rounded the corner to see Stiles stirring a big pot of his famous tomato soup as Isaac sat impatiently at the table, waiting for it to be done cooking.

“Stiles.” He managed to whimper out, the sound of Stiles’ laughter filled his ears. The human smiled at Derek as he ordered Isaac to keep stirring, making his way over to the Alpha.

Stiles placed a cold hand to his cheek as he stared deeply into Derek’s eyes. “You look a lot better from last night.” The werewolf’s eyebrows furrowed. Had he not been hallucinating Stiles yesterday?

“You drove all the way here, for me?”

Stiles removed his hand, a confused look plastered on his beautiful face. “Yeah, of course! You were sick. I’m still trying to find out the cause-“

“It’s you.” Derek croaked out, diverting his eyes from the human and looked down at his sock-clad feet instead. He listened to the way Stiles’ heart quickened its pace.

“It’s me?” Stiles questioned, motioning for Isaac to leave the kitchen with his hands while Derek kept staring at his feet.

“Yes, Stiles. I need you.”

“What do you mean ‘you need’ me? You already have me.” Derek looked up at that, almost losing himself in the whiskey gold that was Stiles’ eyes.

“I’m sorry.” He whispered, ready to walk back to his room when Stiles grabbed his arm and pulled him back, forcefully turning his head towards Stiles’ own with his free hand. Derek opened his mouth to protest but quickly got shut down when the human’s lips gently dragged over Derek’s. Stiles wrapped his arms around the werewolf’s neck, humming happily into the kiss when he felt Derek’s warm arms around his middle. Stiles broke the kiss and leaned his forehead against Derek’s own.

“ _I don’t care that you’re sorry. I’m not scared of love.”_

**_‘Cause when I’m not with you I’m weaker. Is that so wrong? Is it so wrong?_ **

**_That you make strong._ **


End file.
